Of Teddy Bears, Memmories, and Hugs
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Kiryu x Saki (mainly), Hase x Kaori, and one sided Hajime x Kaori. It's summer break and Kiryu, Saki, Hase, and Kaori are going to the teddy bear festival! What happens when Kiryu and Saki get separated from the others and have to spend a day together? Read to find out!


Hi guys sorry for my long absence but I've been on FictionPress! Anyways, I really do think that Kiryu and Saki are the cutest couple ever o! Please R&R and enjoy ;)!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Kiryu's POV**_

"Morning Kaori- chan!" shouted the ever so loud, Yamagishi- san. Today was the day before summer break and I was listening to Hase moon over Fujimiya Kaori. School is a pain. When it's beginning, I wish it would end and when it ends I wish it would start again, because I have nothing to do.

"Um Hase- kun... and Kiryu-kun?" asked Fujimiya- san, not noticing me until I faced her. "Would you two like to go to the teddy bear festival tomorrow?" she asked, looking at Hase only... not that I cared.

"Nope," I replied.

"Why?" asked Yamagishi- san, "when school ends, you have nothing to do."

"And why would you say that?" I asked, surprised that she knew my life that well. Stalker.

"Because if you did, you wouldn't have picked up my phone calls almost everyday," replied Yamagishi-san. Before I had a chance to reply, one of her friends, I think it was Maiko, went up to us.

"And why were you calling Kiryu- kun everyday?" she asked, smirking.

"I needed answers to homework," replied Yamagishi- san.

"No wonder you do better than me! And you say I spoil her," said Maiko, grinning at me.

"I hate nosy people," I said glaring at her.

"Saki! Kiryu- kun is too SCARY!" yelled Maiko as she pulled Yamagishi- san away to talk privately.

"I hear a very impolite conversation going on about me," I sighed and tried to sleep. Fujimiya- san and Hase were too busy talking to notice me. Peace and quiet.

"Kiryu- kun?" asked a voice. I opened my eyes to glare at whoever it was that woke me, which was Yamagishi- san as predicted.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"You still didn't answer," she said, "wanna come to the teddy bear festival with me, Kaori-chan, and Hase-kun?"

"No," I snapped.

"O-oh. I see," she replied, looking down at her shoes. I sighed. Maybe I felt bad when I saw her face or maybe it was because I clearly wasn't thinking straight but whatever it was, curse that thing.

"You're annoying, you know that?" I asked. I saw Yamagishi-san's frown deepen. I sighed again and said, "but I'll go."

"Really?!" she asked, smiling, getting too close for me.

"You heard me," I said, "move back a little." It was 15 minutes after the time I was suppose to leave so I got up and walked out the room and so did Yamagishi- san. After a good 5 minutes of walking, I realized that it looked like she was following me. "Why are you following me?" I asked, kinda freaked out. Was Yamagishi-san some sort of stalker? And if so, what should I do?

"Huh? Nononononononononono! You've got it all wrong!" she shouted, flustered, "my house on this street." Interesting. That meant that I lived pretty close to her.

"Kiryu- kun, you're a really interesting guy," said Yamagishi-san.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You always pretend that you don't care but if you didn't, why would you be doing things for everyone else?" asked Yamagishi- san.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow!" she shouted and ran into a yellow house. Part of me was worried that she had forgotten which house she lived in and ran into a random house but the majority of me wanted to go home.

"I'm back," I said as I walked in.

"You're late today Kiryu," said my mom, "I always thought you'd try to come home ASAP. Dinner's on the table. I have to go to work now, bye!"

"Bye," I muttered. My mom was always too busy so I really never get to see her. When I was 7, my parents divorced because my dad was having an affair. I remember not getting what was going on when my mom and I came early from school. My mom told me to go outside so I did (reluctantly). I walked over to the dinner table to see what was for dinner. Naturally, mom had bought something from the super market because she hates cooking. I didn't feel like eating a bag of seaweed so I "cooked" instant ramen. After I finished my meal, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Yamagishi-san?" I asked, surprised.

"Hi Kiryu-kun!" she said in her 'Oh I forgot something voice'.

"What did you forget this time?" I asked.

"Well, you see... I forgot to ask Kaori-chan were the festival was. Hehe," she replied.

"You..." I said, "are unbelievable. The festival is at the big circle part of the mall. You know where that is?"

"You mean the big field out doors with the fountain in the middle?" she asked.

"Yeah. You remember what time you're supposed to be there?" I asked.

"10:30 AM right?' she asked.

"At least you remember some things," I said, "I'm hanging up."

"Wa-!" Too late. I put the phone back down and went inside my room. Yamagishi- san was too forgetful sometimes. Time for lights out... I have to go to a festival tomorrow. Thinking about that made me cringe slightly.

_THE NEXT DAY_

I hate mornings. It's always too bright, too sunny, and too early. I was walking up the hill to the mall when I saw Yamagishi san come out of her house.

"Morning Kiryu-kun! You look tired," said Yamagishi-san.

"I hate mornings," I said.

"Is that always why you sleep in class?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Yes. I like sleeping as a matter of fact," I said. We continued to walk in silence. Soon, it got louder and louder as we reached the festival.

"Yamagishi-san! Shogo-san! Over here!" shouted Hase, next to Kaori, near a taiyaki stand.

"Wow, Kaori-chan! Your yukata is so pretty!" shouted Yamagishi-san.

"Really? You don't think it's too much? I mean, the three of you didn't wear one," said Fujimiya-san.

"It's fine! Other people here are wearing it!" shouted Hase.

"Are we really going to stay here until the fireworks tonight?" I asked. Who could possibly stay at a loud and crowded festival all day?

"Of course! It'll be fun! Let's go!" shouted Hase. He and Fujimiya-san walked towards _something_ teddy bear related, not even bothering to look back at Yamagishi-san and I.

"Wai- ow!" yelled Yamagishi-san as someone crashed into her. That person didn't bother to ask if she was okay and just walked away.

"You okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"I think so," said Yamagishi-san, "they're gone."

"There's no point in going after them. Their long gone. If there's something you want to do here, we can go now. We have _a lot_ of time before the fireworks," I said. Yamagishi-san just looked at me, eyes wide open. Did I say something weird? After a few seconds, I was getting creeped out. "What?" I asked.

"I forgot," said Yamagishi-san. I dead panned slightly.

"Oh well," I said, "if you have nothing specific you want to do, let's walk around," and extended my hand towards her. She stared at it... for a long time. "So you don't get lost. You're short," I said. She muttered something and took my hand. As we walked through the crowd, I could've sworn I saw a creepy guy in the shadows...

"Oooh!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "let's check that out!" She was pointing to a 'Make Your Own Teddy Bear' booth. As I followed her, I saw many frustrated people walk away from it-without a teddy bear.

"Ah, hello young miss! If you can get the ring in this one and only pole, you can make your own teddy bear!" shouted the old man who apparently ran the booth, "500 yen a ring!" No wonder people were so angry. _One_ throw was way over priced.

"Let's go Kiryu-kun," said Yamagishi-san, not wanting to pay for an over priced ring.

"Here's a deal," said the old man, "since your cute, if you manage to get all the rings you paid for in the pole, I'll give you the money you paid for them!" Yamagishi-san continued walking away.

"Hold on," I said, "two rings please," and handed the man 1000 yen.

"Ehhh?!" said Yamagishi-san, "do you really think-." Before she could finish her sentence, there were two rings in the pole.

"Don't under estimate me," I said.

"Ahem," said the old man recovering from shock and giving me back my 1000 yen, "you both can make your own teddy bear at that table."

"Yay!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "Thanks Kiryu-kun!" As I walked over the table, the old man pulled me over.

"Please don't come here again with your girlfriend and ruin my business!" he whispered to me. I blushed but recovered quickly.

"She isn't my girlfriend," I said, "and I won't be here again for a number of years."

"Wow! All the fabrics and accessories are so cute!" said Yamagishi-san. I saw others who attempted the ring toss glare at us.

"What is your teddy bear going to look like?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Normal," I said as I randomly picked up fabrics and accessories. Yamagishi-san didn't say anything after and worked on her teddy bear. After we were both done, mine was a teddy bear with brown fabric and it was holding a can of candy soda. Yamagishi -san's was a lighter brown than the fabric I used. It was wearing a blue dress with bows everywhere. On its head was a bow and it was holding an ice cream sundae topped with candies.

"I hope because of this, I won't forget what happened today," said Yamagishi-san.

"Why?" I asked, "it's just a regular festival."

"It's the first time I've made my own teddy bear," said Yamagishi-san, "and...memories are important."

"Then why do you keep forgetting them?" I asked.

"I can't help it," she said.

"You should never forget important things," I said. She looked up at me. I somehow felt guilty about my words... it's not like she forgot things on purpose.

Before I could apologize to her, she yelled, "Let's get some ice cream!" After we ordered, we found a place to sit within the crowd.

"I wonder if Hase-san knows that Kaori-chan likes him too," said Yamagishi-san.

"I wonder is Fujimiya-san knows that Hase likes her in the first place," I said.

"Hey Kiryu-kun?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why do you always carry the act of being lazy but then do amazing things and act like its not a big deal?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Because it isn't a big deal," I said. I heard Yamagishi-san whisper an 'oh'. After we were done, we just walked around again and I could tell that both of us were _very_ bored after our 5th or 6th time around.

"It's so cute!" shouted Yamagishi-san. I saw her staring in awe at a little Rin Kagamine figurine. Was this not a teddy bear festival?

"Here," I said. I bought it for her and handed it to her.

"Why?" Yamagishi-san.

"Memories," I said facing away, "if you really think they're that important I'll help you collect them."

"Thanks," she said smiling. Just then someone grabbed both of us in a corner. _Is it that creepy guy?_

"Hajime-san?" I heard Fujimiya-san say.

"Why the hell are you lurking around the festival and grabbing people into dark corners?!" I yelled, "wait? Are you some kind of serial killer?" I asked backing away and pulling Yamagishi-san with me.

"What?! No! I was just...um...watching Fujimiya-san," replied Hajime, shamefully.

"So you were stalking her?" I said, clearly creeped out.

"I wouldn't call it stalking...oh and you guys can go. I mistook you for Fujimiya-san and Hase," said Hajime.

As we walked out of the corner, Yamagishi-san said, "I would have never thought that he was _that_ kind of person."

I chuckled. "You don't want to know what kind of person Hase is then," I said.

"Hey! You laughed!'' shouted Yamagishi-san.

"Yamagishi-san, I'm human too, " I said.

"Saki-chan," she replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're friends, right? Call me Saki-chan," replied Ya- erm... I mean Saki-chan.

"Okay Saki-chan" I said, blushing. Just then, the first fireworks appeared, in bright colors.

"Pretty!" shouted Saki-chan, "Hey Kiryu-kun?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"If I were to forget you, would you help me remember, like Hase-kun and Kaori-chan?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, everyday, I'd try to help you remember me more and more," I said, not looking at her. I could hear her sigh with relief and smile. Then she _hugged_ me. I didn't know what to do.

"Thank you, Kiryu-kun," she said.

"N-no problem," I replied. She giggled as she let go of me.

"You stammered," she said, "and you could be a human tomato!"

"It isn't my fault that it's the first time I was hugged by a girl," I said, blushing even more.

"Did you dislike my hug?" asked Saki-chan.

"Can't say I didn't like it," I said and she giggled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After our human tomato got home..._

"Kiryu-kun?" asked my mom.

"You're home early," I said, as I sat on the couch.

"Most of the employees went to that teddy bear festival so I was sent home early," my mom said, "you seem happy."

"You could say something good happened," I replied.

"You got a girlfriend?!" she shouted happily.

"S-she's not my girlfriend," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Who is she?!" asked my mom, excited.

"She's our neighbor and my classmate. I went to the festival with her," I replied, "why do you need to know?''

"I'm going to have grand children~3!" shouted my mom, scaring me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_fini 3_

I LOVE this couple! If you do to, write fanfiction about them! Contribute to the Saki x Kiryu world! Oh, btw, their voice actors are both in the anime Black Bullet, and they play as brother and sister!


End file.
